cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Black Seraph, Gavrail
Monthly Bushiroad (June 2016 Issue) This is the form of "Gavrail", the captain of "Angel Feather"'s special force "Black Gravers" who has summoned and hosted her own possibility in the future by "Stride Fusion". During her stay in "Neo Nectar" as an envoy of "United Sanctuary", she released the power she had just learnt to protect her friends, "Ahsha" and "Chrono Dran". The power of this form is equal to that of the "Holy Seraphs", but Gavrail didn't call herself a Holy Seraph for "this is not my current power", and used the temporary title "Black Seraph" instead. Gavrail had grown greatly after the civil war, but her power as a Seraph greatly exceeded her current power. Although the attacker "Chronofang Tiger" defeated Ahsha while the girl was shielding Chrono Dran, he was forced by Gavrail to retreat, and one could see how mighty the angel is. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (June 2016 Issue) The Time Beast's Attack, The Omen of Conflicts "Gavrail, bring everyone and run! Quickly!" "...then how about you?" "Just protect this boy, and run!" The girl's voice echoed in the gorgeous mansion. Standing behind "Ahsha" were the confused dragon boy "Chrono Dran", her friend "Gavrail" and the angel's subordinates. And, standing in front of Ahsha was, "Come here." A mysterious gear beast who looked like a member of "Gear Chronicle", stood in their way. That was a mechanical tiger, in an armour of searing red. "Pass him to me." And, the tiger's ominously glowing golden eyes looked at nothing but Chrono Dran. "This boy is my important friend!" Like sheltering the defenseless dragon boy, Ahsha stood in the tiger's sight. "I won't let a brutal guy like you touch him!" ----Let's rewind time a bit. "Gavrail! I missed you a lot!" Here was the harbour of the green nation "Neo Nectar". The place to inspect arrivers like travelers and foreign students. "You look spirited, Ahsha. I know how to go to your home, so you don't need to come to pick us up." In a corner of the harbour, some girls were joyful to see each other again. A girl with angel wings and in black clothes, was hugged by a cheerfully laughing girl in red clothes. The angel girl blushed and was making a somewhat troubled face. "How can I make important guests wait!?" "I've just slept two hours, and you came to drag me off from the bed!" "Hmm... I thought you were awake." "Just 'thought' is no good!" "Eh!? Gavrail, help me!" As the accompanying caretaker "Padmini" was approaching threateningly, Ahsha hid behind Gavrail. Padmini and Gavrail looked at each other, and smiled bitterly. "Ahem... more importantly, Lady Ahsha, have you said greetings to guests as the nation's representative?" "Oh, I haven't." Moving from Gavrail to Padmini quickly, Ahsha lowered her eyes. With elegance totally different from the frankness she showed before, she greeted the messengers from the friendly nation. "Welcome to the land of green, supported by the Great Tree. We welcome the arrival of our friends from our hearts." Receiving the greetings, Gavrail and those who looked like her subordinates nodded their heads. And there were several seconds of silence before they raised their heads again. "...then, okay, that's done. Anyway, come to my home!" "Eh... Ah, hmm." Before the afterwave of the silence ended, Ahsha grabbed Gavrail's hands. "Lady Ahsha! Please finish your work first!" "The following steps... I'll entrust them to you, Padmini the outstanding!" Grabbing Gavrail's hands, Ahsha ran away. "Lady Ahsha! Leaving everything to me is too much...!" ----"Hey, Ahsha. Welcome back!" As Ahsha was back home, she heard a cheerful voice. And, a dragon boy hugged her. "I'm back~ Dran~" Ahsha caught Dran gently and elegantly. Facing the naughty dragon boy, Ahsha spoke to him as if instructing him. "You had better return home, or else you'll be scolded, you know?" "I'll go back soon! But I can't open the road, I need more time!" "I see. You may stay here for a bit longer." "Okay!" "Eh, Ahsha, who is this kid?" Gavrail, having watched the two chat, asked Ahsha carefully. "Oh, my bad, I forgot to introduce him." Ahsha turned back and faced Gavrail. She hugged the dragon with both her arms, and put him in front of Gavrail. "This boy is Chrono Dran! He's a boy from 'Gear Chronicle', and he has an awesome power... he can open a door that can link to any location!" "I get hungry when I use that, but I like going to many places!" "He came to my house half a month ago, and he seems to enjoy the snacks for tea time a lot. And we became friends after enjoying tea time." "Snacks are really tasty!" After explaining in one breath, Ahsha introduced the angel to Chrono Dran. "And, Dran. She is Gavrail, my important friend." "Nice to meet you, Chrono Dran." "Nice to meet you, GavGav!" "G-GavGav?" Just after the greeting, Chrono Dran disappeared. "You foolish midget dragon, how dare you speak to Captain Gavrail like this!" An angel girl in a costume resembling Gavrail's caught Chrono Dran. "It hurts~" Unlike Ahsha's gentle hugging, the angel girl bound Chrono Dran with her slim arms of wrestling force. Blue veins stood out on her temples, showing how angry she was. "I'll treat you with a needle that will make you obedient!" "Stop now, Munkar." "Gee!" As the violent girl "Munkar" loosened her arms, Chrono Dran ran away and hid behind Gavrail. "Save me, GavGav!" "You wanna taste pain!" "I said, stop!" "Maalik! What are you doing to my head..." "You can't put Lady Gavrail in trouble... that's the prerequisite for us to accompany Lady Gavrail this time." The words of Maalik, another girl in black, made Munkar silent. "GavGav! She's scary!" Although Munkar didn't say anything, she pointed her sharp eyesight to stare at Chrono Dran. "Gav, Gavra...il..." Gavrail hugged Chrono Dran, scared that he changed the way he called Gavrail. "GavGav is fine. And I will call you Dran, too." "Really?" "Uhm, because with Ahsha, we're all friends now. Let's become more close." "Great! GavGav!" Due to her incompetence during the civil war, Gavrail had fallen into remorse and lost her smile for some time, but she has regained her smile now. Ahsha, Maalik, the caretakers and everyone in this house want to protect her smile. "Tch!!!" ...Sorry, all except one. ----"I see...that's a lot of trouble." "Yes, the troop had been inspected for a long period." In the garden of Ahsha's mansion, on a beautiful tea table made of multiple layers of ivies, there were three cups of black tea. "If there had not been Ahsha's letter, 'Black Gravers' would have been no more... I thank you a lot." "That's fine, just a very slight effort." "You're too kind. You should ask for rewards after helping others, sometimes." "Lady Vera!" "Just kidding, don't be so serious." Unlike the two sitting on chairs, she who was enjoying the tea while floating in the air was "Primavera", the earliest bioroid summoned by Ahsha via "Stride". "Just after going to the Nation of White, you seldom summon me. Always speaking of saving, saving, do you feel that summoning me is a waste?" "I must save mana in case of emergencies, and I couldn't 'Stride' that time..." "Ahsha got serious only after my ambush, so she really didn't have time to 'Stride'..." Looking at Ahsha at a loss, Gavrail backed her in a hurry. Looking at the two, Primavera no longer toyed with them, and sighed. "I understand, and I am going to forgive you after complaining. Really... you two are so different, but deep down you are so similar. It's so boring that both of you are too serious and cannot understand jokes." Primavera turned to look at the two angels and the dragon. "Stop! You insolent, foolish, midget dragon!" "No! I won't let you catch me any more!" "Are you an idiot?! How foolish you think you can escape from me, the Black Spark..." "Please keep quiet, both of you! Or else I'll have you explode happily!" ""Ehhhh!!!"" Seeing Maalik show a massive bomb, Chrono Dran and Munkar immediately pretended to be friendly. Primavera said, "If you can pass some of your seriousness to your subordinates, that'll be good." "They are not bad children..." "Ahahaha..." "Then, I shall disappear. You should enjoy the time with your friends..." As Primavera was going to disappear, "Eh!?" Explosions destroyed the tranquility. "W-what happened?!" "Seems that something dropped!" "You two, bring them into the house." "But, Lady Vera..." "Go. The safety of everyone is the most important thing." "...Yes." As the five entered the house, they heard explosions, and the sound disappeared again. Facing the silence again, only Gavrail noticed. "No! All of you, get down!" As everyone got down reflexively, the shockwave that blew away the mansion's doors flew over them. That was too close. If they responded a bit later, their heads would have been gone. "Lady Vera!" From the broken doors, they could see what happened in the garden. As if meteors stroke the land, many craters were created, and in one of the craters laid the severely injured Primavera. "How dare you...!" Beside Gavrail, Ahsha stood up, with anger on her face from seeing her family member hurt. ----Then, it came back to the story's beginning. The outrageous Ahsha had her body enshrouded in light. Stride Fusion---that is the extraordinary power which hosts one's own future possibility "to now, for the future". "...!?" The cluster of mana released by Ahsha captured the deep red gear beast without giving it time to resist. All creatures of this world rely on mana to be active. This cluster of mana can deplete the captured targets' mana and immobilize them. This is a mana-absorbing prison that even sages with a great amount of mana will be totally immobilized all of a sudden with a touch. This is "Innocent Cradle". "I'll come after this kid escapes." However, the attacker, "I should have apologized to Lady Vera that time---" Was totally different from all enemies she had encountered. "Pass the Time of Dragon!" The massive claws tore down the Innocent Cradle, and stroke Ahsha. Although Ahsha could form a barrier to block the claw, she couldn't negate the impact totally. The Tiger left the unconscious Ahsha without a look, and headed straight forward towards Chrono Dran. "Wait." Without a look, the Tiger tore down the speaker. No, its arm touched nothing, and slashed nothing but air. And the weapon on its arm was no more. "Are you looking for this?" Gavrail was speaking. She had activated "Stride Fusion", and she had cut down the Tiger's claw with her massive scissors. Dumping the massive claws on the ground like trash, Gavrail said, "I don't know who you are. Ahsha seems like she wants to know, but I... have no such thoughts!" Even without its main weapon, the Tiger's murdering aura didn't dissipate, and it charged forward at horrifying speed. Gavrail blocked this avatar of murdering aura easily. "The obstacles who hurt my friend." Gavrail cut the Tiger's head. "Be wiped out, all of you." At the end of this merciless declaration, the Tiger's head fell to the ground. This is the end, at the moment she thought so, "Hey, this is spectacular." Gavrail attacked the man who appeared abruptly. The sharp blades which cut down the Tiger's claws and head, however, stopped in the air. This was not Gavrail's will, and it seemed someone's power stopped the scissors. And, the man appeared in front of the scissors. "That's expected from the Captain of the special force 'Black Gravers', known for your ruthlessness." "...You." "It'll be nice if you don't show those eyes. That ruins your pretty face." “Who are you!?” "Hey, hey, so dangerous, so dangerous." Gavrail's blocked scissors finally managed to cut down the invisible binding power. But, the man disappeared. His temperament moved to the spot in front of the Tiger's severed head. (Hmm? When did he go there?) "Look like you don't want to know about us? Then I don't need to answer." That was a power of spatial transportation or temporal interference, which even Gavrail in Stride Fusion form could not sense. "Time to wake up, Chronofang Tiger." This time, the man appeared in front of the Tiger's fallen body, and attached the head with the body roughly. Suddenly, nerve-like-fibres stretched from the planes of truncation, and began regeneration. Although Gavrail flew to pursue them immediately after she noticed the situation, she was too late. The man and the tiger left the house one step ahead. "Today's unlucky. Fighting two Stride Fusion users is too much. You don't want to be punished by Lord Bind Time, do you?" "...Return, understood." "Happy to see you are so understanding." "Freeze!" Gavrail unleashed numberless bandage, "Sorry for disturbing you, ladies. Next time, please let me join the tea party." But the bandage captured nothing. Facing this unpleasant victory, Gavrail looked gloomy. But, the safety of her friends was of top priority. She looked at the cloudy sky, and although she felt a bit uneasy, she rushed to the injured Ahsha. ----"That's the case. Too unlucky this time, we can't deal with them." "...What is the situation of the Tiger?" "In the hands of me, Mudar, it has been repaired for 60%." "...I sent the Tiger because it has the greatest combat strength, but..." "The usage of the Zodiac Time Beasts is still experimental, and that is an important factor." "...Then continue. I will leave the experiment to you... Make the usage of Tiger second..." "You see, its head has been cut. I'll just leave it aside and try to send other assassins." "...Two Times of Dragons. Capture one---" "And our target can be achieved, am I right?" "...That special being, must be captured..." "As you will... the true dominator of spacetime, Lord Bind Time Dragon." ----The young dragon has made the flowing time move. Originally, the flowing time cannot be stopped, nor rewound. But, if that which stops time arises. If that is an evildoer---the path towards a rightful future will collapse, and this world will come to an end. The tranquil daily time is little... the young dragon's path will become the path that connects the future. Category:Lores